narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Narutos Jutsus und Kampftechnicken
Ich finde, dass Narutos Kampfstil langsam langweilig wird, ständig nur Rasengan, Schattendoppelgänger und nochmal Rasengan. Ich fände es besser wenn er irgendwie irgendwann einmal ein paar Fuuton Jutsus erlernen würde. Da erfahren wir, dass sein Element Fuuton ist und er kann aßer Rasen shuriken kein anderes Fuuton Jutsu. Das wird langsam langweilig Da hast du allerdings Recht und ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Wozu Fuuton, wenn der Autor nix daraus macht... Ninjason 21:57, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) gleiche kritik an kishi auch von mir. außerdem... alle sind so von rasengan begeistert und es ist doch so ein super a-rang justu und so weiter und bla bla. meine fresse *facepalm* allein schon das Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu ist tausendmal besser als jedes rasenngan (das man eh per hand persönlich anbringen muss) oder fuuton: rasen shuriken, welches eine ewigkeit fliegt und so ganz normal auszuweichen ist. wo schauen da die leute hin? :/ woher die begesterung für das grob gesagt dämliche, chakraverschwenderische, fast schon tai-jutsumäßiges rasengan??? werde ich nie verstehen. Johnny/ジョニー 22:06, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Außerdem hätte es mehr Klasse und Style wenn er mal n paar Druckwellen oder Luftklingen wie Temari könnte. Er rennt immer mit seinem (sorry an Naruto-Fetischisten) plumpen Kampfstil auf den Gegner zu und haut ihm das Rasengan in die Fresse. Ist doch echt momoton. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:09, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::nicht nur monoton. es ist für einen shinobi auf dauer auch dämlich. Johnny/ジョニー 22:11, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Das kommt noch erschwerend dazu. Ich versteh auch nicht, wie Leute sich so für das Rasengan begeistern können, das ist bloß ein Ball aus Chakra den er mit sich rumträgt und dann kann er nicht mal das richtige. Da gibts schon ne Menge stylischere und geilere Jutsus. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:14, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) habe mir mal die sachen durchgelesen und bin auch der selben Meinung,ich find nicht nur das rasengan langweilig sondern auch narutos tai-jutsu, man ahnt sofort wie naruto an die sache geht, wenn ein kampf beginnt. Ein tai und nin jutsu mix wäre wirklich toll. Und der Kleidungsstil ist auch immer gleich und langweilig, ich würde her auf spezielle Kleidung mit Rüstung raten aber ist Geschmackssache. Sasuke 94 22:29, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) das einzige was bei Naruto sich verstärkt ist die Menge an Chakra die ihm zur verfügung steht. Ich habe auch so das gefühl das Kishi ihn als ein 1 Jutsu spezalisierten Shinobi aufbauen will. Siehe Naruto gegen Kyuubi da hat Naruto auch nur Rasengan und Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken angewendet. ich find es zwar toll das Naruto die Technik seines Vater´s beherrscht und sogar vollendet hat. aber er nutzt das Rasengan ständig und das Rasenganshuriken. Es heisst Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken Die einzigen 2 Sachen die Naruto noch verbessern/machen könnte wäre das Rasengan zu weg zu werfen/schleudern. Bei dem Fuuton Rasen Shuriken wen er es wirft es nicht nur gerade aus fliegt. Bin insgesamt auch derselben Meinung. Was hat eigentlich Naruto die 2 1/2 Jahre mit Jiraiya gemacht? Sasuke hat irgendwie seit Anfang von Shippuuden richtig coole neue jutsus drauf, während Naruto grob gesagt immer noch derselbe ist.°Aizen° 14:47, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wie auf einem der letzten cover, dort kann man sehen wie er 6 rasengans geformt hat und die lässt er halt so umsich rumschweben. vllt kann er die dann so abfeuern. wär auch ne coole idee LipiNoBakuha 15:39, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :das ist nur ein cover. bezweifle stark, dass er rasengans um sich schweben lassen kann. aber wer weiß, werden wir ja sehen. Johnny/ジョニー 17:23, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Generell sollten jetzt mal die Finger von dem Rasengan gelassen werden. Verbessern hier und da, vergrößern, Elementchakra/sennin-moodo ist gut jetzt. Neues Jutsu, bitte. Ninjason 18:39, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte nicht fremde Beiträge löschen!!!!Ninjason 18:59, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Was würde ihr den euch den wünschen was Naruto jetzt noch lernen sollte. Naja Naruto ist an sich auch nit so talentiert und intelligent wie die anderen Top Ninjas. Er hat einfach nur unglaublich viel Willenskraft und Chakra, dazu kommt eine gewisse Kreativität, was die Anwendung seiner eigentlich sehr simpel gestrickten Jutsus angeht. Daraus hat er einen sehr zermübenden Kampfstil entwickelt, er überrascht seinen Gegner mit sich abwechselnden dummen Aktionen und sehr cleveren Ideen. Ich denke desshalb unterschätzen ihn auch einige seiner Gegner und werden dann leichtsinnig, bzw. rechnen nicht mehr mit seiner Gerissenheit. Allerdings stimmt es, er kann nicht viele Jutsus, er kann nur wenig wirklich starke Jutsus. Er hat jedoch einfach so viel Chakra, dass er es sich leisten kann, es zu verschwenden. :Mein einziger Wunsch ist das er endlich mal was aus seinem Element macht. Einfach ein paar geile Fuuton-Attacken, mehr Abwechslung in den Kämpfen und nicht immer diese Monotonie. --DasallmächtigeJ 19:03, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde es auch gut finden wen er ein paar neue Fuuton Jutsus beherrscht oder ein neues Element erlernt und dieses auch mit dem Rasengan kompiniert. Weil er soviel Chakra hat find ich sollte er jetzt auch jetzt mehr Jutsu´s von Kishi in die hand bekommen. Genau! Kishi sollte genauso wie er Sasuke mit vielen neuen jutsus ausstattet, auch dasselebe bei Naruto tun schließlich ist er der Hauptcharakter. Außerdem find ich auch aus dem Grund fast alle Narutokämpfe total langweilig, während Sasukes Kämpfe total cool sind, weil der ja auch in seine Kämpfen immer neue Dinge zeigt. (Beispiele: vs Naruto - Schwert, Chidori Nagashi, Chidori Schwert Kombination; vs Orochimaru - Chidori Eizou; vs Deidara - Shunshin no Jutsu, Chidori Senbon, das mit den Riesenchuriken; vs Itachi - Goryuka no Jutsu, Kirin; vs Killerbee - Ameterasu; vs Raikage... - Enton, Susanoo; vs Danzou - vollständiges Susanoo; + später noch EMS. und Naruto immer noch Rasengan >:P °Aizen° 23:10, 12. Nov. 2010 (UTC) warum hatte Jiraiya nicht die Idee mit dem Schattendoppelgängern in den 2 1/2 Jahren. dann hätte Naruto da schon längst sein Element trainiert. ich verstehe ja das inder Zeit Jiraiya den Naruto beschützt hat. aber Naruto lernte ja nur sein normales Rasengan zu verstärken, das lösen von Gen-Jutsus und das er die 1.- 3. der Kyuubiform zu kontrollieren. das ist in mein augen eine etwas sperrliche Trainingseinheit. da find ich haben sich seine Freunde(Sasuke nicht mit ein bezogen) viel weiter verbessert. Warscheinlich hat ihm Jiraiya schon mehr beigebracht, aber man muss auch bedenken das das Rasengan ein A-Rang Jutsu ist welches "eigentlich" ziemlich schwer zu erlernen ist. Von daher glaube ich das er Naruto geholfen hat das Rasengan weiter zu entwickeln an sich damit es einfacher in der Benutzung ist für Naruto. Aber trozdem wären einpaar Fuuton Jutsus nicht schlecht besonderst jetzte wo er das Chakra des Kyuubis kontrollieren kann. Ich kann mir vorstellen das seine Jutsus jetzte ziemlich heftig ausfallen weil er soviel Chakra zur verfügung hat + den sennin mode Mfg Suitonpingu so wie wir naruto kennen wird es dann bald ein rasengan mit kyuubichakra geben -.- YunaHatake 05:31, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wen er das macht wäre es das für mich nichts neue und keine wirkliche verbesserte oder neue Variante des Rasengan. es wird doch nur ein stärker als das normale Rasengan. ich finde auch wen er sein Rasengan / Fuuto Rasen Shuriken später dann auch mit hilf von Natur- und Kyuubichakra macht nicht wirklich als neu oder besonders sie sind dann nur stärker mehr nicht. Naja, aber mal im Ernst, er braucht auch nicht mehr um stark zu sein. Er zermürbt seine Gegner bis er ihnen mit dem Rasengan in welcher Variante auch immer den Gnadenstoß setzt. Und da niemand so viel Chakra wie er hat, klappt das halt ziemlich gut. Plumb aber effektiv xD TeeTS 19:10, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das Problem ist ja: Da fehlt die Spannung, man weiß sofort wie und dass Naruto den Gegner besiegt, nachdem er sein billiges E-Rang Jutsu Schattendoppelgänger eingesetzt hat und zwar macht er... Rasengan und da machts nicht wirklich ein Unterschied, wenn der eine andere Version des Rasengans einsetzt. Da kann man sich echt darüber aufregen, dass Naruto jedesmal den superstarken gegner mit dieser billigen Kagebunshin-Rasengan Taktik besiegt.°Aizen° 19:33, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :da hat °Aizen° absolut recht. narutos kampfstil mit *fäusten-doppelgängern-rasengans* ist schon seit langem langweilig. johnny/ジョニー 20:45, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :hi ich habe mal nach gedacht und ich find es wäre so ziemich das ödeste was ich je sehen würde. wen der kampf Naruto vs. Sasuke dann ändlich mal los geht und Naruto mit seine 0815 Taktig gegen Sasuke am ende gewinnen wird. Ich denke mal das jetzt Naruto das Hiraishin no Jutsu lernen wird und weil er ja so ein "super toller" Ninja ist wird er es irgendwie weiterentwickeln. wen er es erlernt wäre es schon toll aber weiterentwickeln kann er es nicht. weil sein Vater es schon auf sehr hohen niveau benutzte und das Jutsu j nur zur schnellen Fortbewegung dient und nicht mehr. Kishi lässt sich immer etwas einfallen damit Naruto(der eigentlich kein Talent besitzt) besser als sein Vorgänger ist wie bei Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken und dem Sennin Moodo. Bis jetzt hat Kishi bei Naruto nur sein Chakra Level gesteigert und sein standart Jutsu(Rasengan) in anderen varianten aus geführt. Ich glaub auch nicht das Kishi dem Naruto jetzt die Jutsu seines Vater oder seiner Mutter einfach so in die Hand drückt und diese dann promt verbessert/weiterentwickelt. Dragoneyes1 Hat Naruto nicht noch ein Jutsu was jiraya ihm verboten hat einzusetzen ? ich meine als sie auf dem weg waren wo sie gaara befreien wollten ^^ Naruto sollte warscheinlich nicht die Kyuubi Form benutzen. weil er die kontrolle nach dem er in die 4-schwänzige Form geht nicht mehr beherrcht. wen es da noch was anderes geben sollte hätte man das mal ändlich zeigen können Ich seh es zwar auch so , dass naruto sehr eintönig ist aber meint ihr nicht das genau das rüberkommen soll? naruto : ein ninja mit wenig talent und geschicklichkeit , dafür aber mit viel chakra und durchalte vermögen! z.B pain, ein ninja mit fast grenzenlosem ideenreichtum wird von naruto besiegt, der aber kaum talent hat in sachen einfallsreichtum der jutsus und kontrolle des kyubis. das soll vllt zeigen das naruto nicht der stärkste ist sondern meistens chancen wegen seinem starken willen und der tatsache das er nunmal ein jinchuriki ist hat. außerdem hat er bis jetzt keine zeit gehabt futon techniken zu lernen oder? nach dem training mit dem blatt (futon rasenshuriken) gings auf gegen hidan & kakuzu, direkt danach die nachricht oro ist tot, worauf beschlossen wurde sasuke oder itachi zu finden, nachdem sie wieder im dorf wahren die nachricht das jiraya tot ist, sennin modus bis pain kam, nach pains tod direkt danzous befehl sasuke zu töten, kage treffen danach mit bee kyubi kontrollieren, is keine zeit für futons ne... kyubi kontrolle und sennin modus haben mit der chakra vermehrung zutun was sehr gut zu rasengan passt, das er eh schon gut beherscht^^ es ware am anfang vielleicht gut nur die Geschichte geht ja immer. Nur Naruto ist ja der Haupcharakter und die Geschicht geht ja auch darum wie er sich weiterentwickeln. Wen es nur darum ging das er das Jutsu seines Vaters erlernen und vollenden sollte und dan viel Chakra noch dazu bekommen solle da´hätte man die Geschichte schon längst beenden können. Wegen keine Zeit für Fuuton Jutsus lernen das liegt an Kishi er hatte jetzt die Zeit zwischen Pain in Konoha bis zum Krieg ziemlich kurz gehalten. Ich gehe davon auch aus das Kishi es zu lassen wird das sie BÖSEN auch sich den 8 und 9 Schänziegen holen werden. Er hat ihnen ja bis jetzt die besten Sachen gegeben.Dragoneyes1 @"unbekannter benutzer" über mir (nicht Dragoneyes1, einen weiter ^^): ja, du hast natürlich recht. der manga war ja auch so gedacht, dass ein junge, der eigentlich kein talent hat nur mit seinem willen und *freunde-und-heimatdorf-beschützer-instinkt* und *ich-gebe-nicht-auf-haltung* jeden besiegt und jede schwierige situation meistert und so weiter und so fort... das problem ist nur, dass dieser manga seit 10 jahren bereits so gewachsen ist (ist viel seriöser geworden als am anfang) und die leser des mangas übrigens auch und die werden nicht jünger ^^, dass es einfach zu dem jetzigen manga "naruto" gar nicht mehr passt so sehr stark auf diese damaligen shonen-relevanten kriterien aufzubauen. naruto manga und naruto als char werden damit nur langweiliger, leider :( ...also wenn es SO auch weiter geht. das ist der punkt. johnny/ジョニー 23:43, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ach ich weis gar nich was ihr habt. kla sin narutos kämpfe teilweise eintönig aber dann hat er doch immer wieder total geile ideen wie er noch gewinnen kann oder sich iwas zu nutze zu machen was sein gegner nich sieht oder sowas un überrascht alle un dazu noch sein unendlicher wille und technisch anspruchsvolle kämpfe auf hohem niveau gibts doch auch genug siehe sasuke pain itachi un ich bin sicher das wir da von madara auch noch ordentlich was zu sehen bekommen Ich finde Narutos Kämpfe langweilig. Immer das selbe: Ein paar Schattendoppelgänger, paar mal Rasengan, Naruto ist fällt, steht wieder auf, sagt ein paar mal "Ich gebe nie auf!" und am Ende gewinnt er!!! Dann hält er sich wieder für den Besten!!!Fuhou 15:08, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hoffe mal das Naruto es wenigstens bald lernt auch Naturchakra in der bewegung zusammeln. weil im Kampf gegen Pain fand ich die Idee mit dem Schattendoppelgänger das sie es sammeln und er sie dann auf lösst ok. aber jetzt fänd ich es besser wen er in der bewegung macht. ich find es auch nicht so toll das er jetzt immer wen er etwas neues erlernt und er kommt nicht gleich weiter dann die Schattendoppelgänger zu nutzen. Ich bin mal bespannt was Naruto nach dem training mit Bee neues machen kann. Ich denke zwar nicht das es sich gleich um neue Angriffs Jutsus handel. Dragoneyes1 Hi ich hoffe Kishi gibt Naruto nach die anderen 4 Hauptelemente. Mich würde es nämlich intressieren wie das Rasengan mit dem Erd- und Wasserelement aus sehen würde. Glaub jemand von euch das Naruto vielleicht auf die Idee kommt den Sennin Mode und sein Kyuubichakra zu kompinieren.(falls Kishi überhaupt das auch wirklich noch vor hätte) das mit dem kombienieren hat er schon gemacht.Ich glaub Naruto kann nur Jutsus, die keine Fingerzeichen benötigen,.da er zu dumm für Fingerzeichen ist.Also Kishi schön Jutsus erfinden, für die man keine Fingerzeichen braucht.DarkPain14 16:24, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) über mir wen du die Sache gegen Pain meinst da ist nicht wirklich was bei raus gekommen. Es geht ja darum das er beides in einem Kampf gleich zeitig benutzt und nich vor eine Gegner steht kurz wütent ist und sich seine Augen im Sennin Mode nur kurz verändern. Hey hab mir mal alles durchgeslesen , finde auch neue klamotten und ein neues jutsu muss her... wobei mein favorit ja die teleport technick seines vaters wäre. Da diese in combi mit rasen ziemlich gut käme ^^ Ich find Kishi ist jetzt an ein Punkt wo sich wirklich mal was neues für Naruto überlegen muss egal ob es irgend etwas mit Rasengan oder einebilliges Tai-Jutsu handelt. Da die jetzigen Gegener(Edo Madara, Sasuke, Tobi) so stark gemacht wurden das selbst 100 übergroße Rasengan´s nicht mehr helfen könnten. Wenn ich mal das Rasengan mit einem Knübel vergleiche so wurde dieser immem stärker und größer aber am ENDE gibt es halt etwas. Was selbst der übergroße Knübel nicht kaputt bekommen kann. Also zum obrigen muss man erstmal sagen (@°Aizen°) wo steht das Schattendoppelgänger ein billiges E-Rang jutsu ist? 1. es ist ein B-Rang jutsu, 2. ist es trotzdem kein einfaches? Nicht jeder kann SCHATTENdoppelgänger, die meisten nur normale die auch für den Kampf nicht zu gebrauchen sind. Wir erinnern uns früher waren die Gegner in Naruto erstaun das er sowas kann. Außerdem hat ihn Jiraiya sehr viel beigebracht, das sieht man vielleicht nicht so an den Techniken, aber innerlich ist Naruto sehr gereift! Das Rasengan mag lwl sein, dass gebe ich auch zu, trotzdem kann er es und zwar sehr oft und in vielen varianten, dazu kommt jetzt noch der Speed im Kyubi Modus, denk mir da kommt noch mehr ;) Was mich aber mehr an Naruto kämpfen stört ist das ewige gequatsche -.- war schon in Dragonball Z so nervig... natürlich sind die jutsus von naruto nice und auch nicht gerade sher einfach zu erlernen, aber er benutzt nur die beiden jutsus und sonst nichts un das ist langweilig [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:11, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube ihr werdet alle mit den nächsten paar bändern stark beglückt wenn es stimmt und kein fake ist was ich gelesen habe wird naruto bald nicht nur neue jutsus sondern auch ein geiles ausehen bekommen ;) Wo hast du dass denn gelesen?--Vanel5780 10:06, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) @über Vanel5780 dein Wort in Kishi´s Ohr das Naruto mal was neues hat. wen du in den nächsten paar Bändern sagst kann sich ja das dennoch ein wenig in die lände ziehen bis es so weit ist In den "Lückenfüller" Folgen, als Naruto in die Vergangenheit kommt sieht er doch von Minato das Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Naruto sollte es eigentlich auf Grund seiner Erfahrung mit dem Kage Bushin no Jutsu ein Leichtes sein, diese Art zu Meistern und auch sinnvoll einzusetzen. Edit: Vor allem wenn er es in Kombination mit seinen tausend Schattendoppelgängern einsetzen würde. hi ich bin mal gespann was Kishi daraus jetzt macht das Naruto und Kurama Partner beworden sind. Klar Naruto hat jetzt das ganz Chakra vom Kyuubi benutzen. aber nutzt Naruto das wieder nur für ein Rasengan an so das es nur stärker wird oder kann Naruto dann auch mal ein ganz neues Jutsu was Rasgan frei ist. Da Kurama ja Katon beherscht (zumindest laut Anime), vielleicht kann Naruto ja wenigstens das mal mit Rasengan verbinden. ansonsten wird es aber glaube ich schwer dass er während des Kampfes plötzlich neue Jutsu lernt --> besiegt Tobi mit Rasengan und schattendoppelgängern :Ich glaube nicht das Kishi dem Naruto die Fähigkeiten von Kurama noch geben wird.